


Hysteria

by ashamedbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: Alpha!Matt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Dom, Scenting, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamedbliss/pseuds/ashamedbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Matthew visits a hotel bar after work for a drink. The last thing he expects to find there is an Omega called Dominic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> As the first Museslash writer to post in the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics tag, welcome to the wonderful world of the Omegaverse! This is basically PWP but I've tried to explain it so things make sense. If they don't, there's a great primer [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644) if you want to really introduce yourself to this lovely corner of fanlore (it does get very detailed though). I've had this read by a non-a/o reader and she says it makes sense so here we go!

Matthew pulls his tie loose from around his neck, stuffing it into the pocket of his suit jacket. He undoes the top button of his shirt, sighing with relief as he leaves his office and walks into the cool night air. The sun is just setting, and he’s desperate for a drink.

He walks with his head held high, people moving aside on the pavement as he passes. Not one of them dares to get in the way of an Alpha, especially one as powerful as Matthew. Ancient legend says that if these most powerful Alphas found their true mate and formed a soul bond, that the two of them would be unstoppable.

Matthew doesn’t give a second thought about soul bonds as he continues walking through the streets, his expensive Italian shoes clicking against the pavement. He’s happy enough as he is. At the age of 22, he’s on the board of directors for a FTSE 100 company with his eyes set on becoming CEO. He scoffs at the idea of needing an Omega to become more powerful; he’s formidable enough alone.

He doesn’t really see the fuss with Omegas anyway. No, he isn’t one of those Alphas who mates for love (Matthew’s nose wrinkles at the thought), but he’s been with a couple of Omegas to know that they aren’t the be-all and end-all of his existence. It had hardly been by choice, after all; he hadn’t been able to resist the scent of their heat. No Alpha can, and if one _was_ able to then well, in Matthew’s opinion, he didn’t deserve to be called an Alpha.

Chin held high, Matthew pauses in the street just outside one of the lavish hotels in this part of the city. It’s a well-known Omega haven, a place where Omegas can have their heats in peace without meddling Alphas. Matthew considers how many are in there in that moment, storeys above the street, writhing around in soaked bed sheets as they cry out to be filled by an Alpha cock like his.

Matthew swallows dryly. He _really_  needs that drink.

A mixture of pride and stupidity spurs him up the steps of the hotel and into the bar, the door of which is affixed with a large sign reading _STRICTLY NO ALPHA-SOLICITING ALLOWED_. Matthew smirks as he approaches the bar, a handsome Beta barman smiling up at him.

“Your finest Scotch. No ice.”

Matthew leans against the bar, idly pulling his smartphone out of his pocket just to tuck it away again. He scans the room, the scent of Omega heavy in the air. He’s almost glad that Alphas aren’t allowed upstairs in this establishment; he’s quite sure he would break down doors to find the source of the faintest heat he can smell.

His eyes alight on the blond man sitting further down the bar, carefully sipping a clear drink. Matthew picks up his own drink as it’s passed to him, smiling as the Omega glances at him nervously. Matthew raises his glass, winking in a toast before taking a drink.

The Omega hurriedly looks away, blushing.

Matthew laughs to himself. Perhaps he should start getting to know Omegas a bit more. They could be quite fun.

~

Dominic takes another long gulp of his glass of water, trying to make the blush on his cheeks fade. He can smell that the man is an Alpha, his scent having followed him into the room. Dominic silently thanks Mother Nature that his heat is still two days away, otherwise he’d be on all fours in the middle of the bar, presenting himself to the Alpha, begging to be mounted...

Dominic squirms in his seat. He can already feel himself becoming slick, and the situation is not helped as the Alpha walks towards him with a swagger in his hips.

“Y-You’re not meant to be here,” Dominic squeaks out, not daring to look the Alpha in the eyes. “This is an Omega haven,” he says pointlessly, quite aware that the Alpha must know that. He stares down at his glass of water, his usual choice of drink as he detoxes in preparation for his first heat off suppressants.

The last thing Dominic needs right now is an Alpha bothering him.

“The bar’s open to Alphas and Omegas alike,” the Alpha says, and Dominic likes the way he talks, the rich accent with the low tone of Alpha command. “Just in case an Omega changes his mind last minute,” he drawls, Dominic trying his hardest not to react to the voice. “In case he decides he doesn’t want to spend his heat alone, fucking himself with toys that don’t quite do an Alpha cock justice... Look at me.”

Dominic can’t disobey the command. He looks up, a blush high on his cheeks as the Alpha regards him curiously. This Alpha is unlike the others; Dominic is sure that if he stood up, he might even stand taller than him. He’s wiry and slim, but carries himself with all the elegance of someone who knows they’re in charge. His brunet hair sits perfectly atop his head, and his blue eyes see right into Dominic. Dominic’s eyes lower submissively.

“What’s your name?” the Alpha asks.

“Dominic,” he mutters instantly. He looks up again and the Alpha is smiling, those thin lips pulled taught in a smile, high cheekbones that could cut diamonds.

“My name is Matthew,” he says, leaning back against the bar as if he owns the place. He sips his whisky.

“Why are you here, Matthew?” Dominic asks, perhaps out of turn for an Omega but then, he’d never been a textbook Omega in the first place. “You’re not meant to be soliciting, there’s a--”

“--sign on the door, I know, Dominic. You’re quite demanding, for an Omega.” Dominic hangs his head a little at Matthew’s remark, and the Alpha’s resulting smile goes unseen. “I was drawn towards you, if I’m honest. There’s something about you... something about your scent...”

Dominic looks up at Matthew, whose head is cocked to the side, eyes dark. Dominic feels himself becoming wetter, fingers clutching the edge of the bar hard. “Oh, God,” he says quietly, feeling a flush creep up his neck. He looks at Matthew, eyes wide. Matthew’s nostrils flare.

“Are you... are you coming into _heat_?” Matthew asks incredulously, eyebrows drawn together.

“I’m not--” Dominic gasps for air. “Not _meant_  to for another two days!”

Matthew’s eyebrows shoot up. “Early heat is only ever triggered if...” He grabs Dominic’s hand, leaving his sentence unfinished. “Your room. Now.”

The growled command goes straight to Dominic’s groin as he’s pulled off the barstool and dragged through the lobby. A Beta receptionist looks as if she’s going to stop them, but Dominic finds himself nodding and she lets them pass. Matthew presses the button for the lift, standing behind Dominic and wrapping his arms around the Omega protectively.

“What floor are you on?” Matthew asks lowly, laying kisses across Dominic’s nape, just above the neck of his t-shirt.

“Sixth,” Dominic gasps out, tipping his head back in submission. He feels himself losing control as his heat takes hold, sanity replaced with a simple need for an Alpha, _his_  Alpha. Matthew’s erection is pressing against him through his jeans, and Dominic fights every instinct telling him to drop to the floor and let himself be fucked.

It’s as if Matthew can read his mind. “If this lift doesn’t hurry up,” he growls into his ear. “I’m going to take you right here.” Dominic gasps at the thought. “I’ll fuck you and knot you right here, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

The lift pings and the doors slide open, Matthew guiding Dominic inside and pressing the button. He turns the Omega, pressing his sizably larger erection against Dominic’s. Matthew’s mouth crashes against Dominic’s, unable to get enough of the Omega below him, knowing he’ll only have his fill when he’s knotted inside. He groans at the thought, thrusting forward.

Dominic whines, able to feel Matthew’s knot against his own cock. The doors open and Matthew pulls Dominic out, only for Dominic to have to point the way towards his room. He draws the key card as Matthew is already shrugging off his suit jacket in the need to get naked as soon as possible. Dominic’s breathing is heavy as he unlocks the door to his room.

Matthew’s chin juts upward; the room reeks of Dominic, and is pushing him into overdrive. Dominic doesn’t even need to be told, he’s already pulling off his t-shirt, kicking off his shoes. Now is no time for commanding his Omega, especially as Dominic tugs off his jeans and Matthew can see how wet Dominic’s boxers have become. Matthew sheds his own clothing as Dominic is finally naked, clambering up onto the bed on all fours, arse high in the air, presenting himself to Matthew.

Matthew approaches Dominic, who is whining with need as his heat takes full effect. The pheromones are rolling off him now and Matthew can’t help himself as he begins to lick at his hole and the Omega juice dripping from it, so ready to be filled with Matthew’s cock. “Please,” Dominic whines, legs shaking from having the Alpha so close but not doing what Dominic _wants_  him to be doing. “Please, Matthew, I need it,” he begs, as Matthew puts his hands on his arse cheeks, spreading them and granting him better access.

Dominic cries out as Matthew’s tongue breaches him, hands fisting in the bed sheets as the sweat gathers on his forehead and in the small of his back. His cock hangs heavy and neglected between his legs, but Dominic couldn’t care less right now. “Matthew, it’s not enough, Alpha, please.”

“God, you sound like a whore,” Matthew drawls and Dominic tenses up at the phrase, only leading to more of his lubrication leaking from him. “Positively dripping for my cock.” Dominic sighs as he can feel Matthew shifting on the bed, his cock fitting between Dominic’s arse cheeks. The Omega moans loudly as he can feel Matthew’s Alpha knot at the base of his cock, ready to plug him.

Without a word, Matthew moves, gripping Dominic’s raised hips as he presses inside. Dominic whines with absolute need as Matthew presses deeper, the Alpha moaning. “Dominic, such a slut for my cock,” he says in praise, Dominic mewling beneath him. His plump knot begins to touch Dominic’s rim as he picks up the shallow rhythm of the rut, and Dominic whines for it. “You want my knot, do you? Can you take it, knot-whore? Beg for it,” Matthew commands.

“Please, please, Matthew please I need your knot so badly, knot me, _tie_ me _please!_ ”

Dominic’s shouting by the time Matthew picks up the pace. Dominic grits his teeth as the knot passes his rim, sighing once it does and then moaning when it swells inside him, pressing against his prostate. With a shout of Matthew’s name, Dominic comes all over the bed sheets below him, cock untouched.

Matthew drapes himself over Dominic’s back, shallowly thrusting without pulling too much on where they are tied. He bites down on Dominic’s shoulder hard as he reaches orgasm, filling Dominic with his come which will remain plugged by the knot.

Letting Dominic’s shoulder go, Matthew proudly smiles at the bite mark he’s left behind. He eases them both onto their sides on the bed, his knot still swollen inside Dominic.

Matthew licks gently at the bite mark and Dominic shivers as Matthew’s arms wrap around him. “Good little Omega,” Matthew coos, sniffing Dominic’s neck and surprising himself by finding he’s _happy_  that he can smell himself on Dominic. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Dominic echoes instantly. He feels absolutely elated. He can feel something between himself and Matthew that he’s sure isn’t meant to exist between Alphas and Omegas. “Matthew... I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand, my Omega?” Matthew asks quietly, kissing the back of Dominic’s neck. Dominic’s hips shift and he cries out as Matthew’s knot brushes his prostate. Dominic tenses up as he comes again, enjoying the feeling of Matthew coming inside him once more. He settles down in Matthew’s arms before continuing.

“I mean... I only stopped taking the pill yesterday, I should’ve had another couple of days...” Dominic asks, turning his head a little and searching the comforting gaze of his Alpha.

“Is this your first ever heat?” Matthew asks. Dominic nods meekly, looking over his shoulder as Matthew’s features contort a little, filling him once more. Dominic secretly enjoys the feeling of come slipping out of him, Matthew’s fading knot unable to keep it all inside.

“You’re lucky you had an Alpha to share it with,” Matthew says, kissing the bite mark again. “Not only an Alpha, but your soul mate.”

Dominic’s heart nearly stops in his chest. “Is that what that is? What I can feel?”

Matthew nods against his skin. “I thought there was something different about you, when I first saw you. That’s what triggered your heat early. Rest, little Omega. You’ll need it.”

~

Dominic awakes from a light doze to Matthew pumping in and out of him dutifully. He’s just lucid enough as Matthew’s knot presses inside of him, and he moans hoarsely as Matthew comes, his own cock spilling onto the sheets.

Within minutes, Dominic falls asleep again, Matthew’s arms wrapped around him protectively.

~

As their knot lessens, Matthew extracts himself from his Omega’s embrace for the first time that night, absolutely ravenous. Unlike Omegas, Alphas don’t fast during heats and so need to keep their strength up.

Matthew twirls the cord of the phone around his finger as he quietly rings room service. “Yes. I’d like a pot of the restorative tea, the ham sandwich... yeah, the one with the tomatoes. Room 642.” Matthew pauses as the Beta nervously asks why an Alpha is calling room service. “I’d really appreciate if you stopped asking me stupid questions and sent up my order. My _soul mate_  is in heat and needs the tea.”

Annoyed, Matthew slams down the phone. How _dare_  a Beta talk to him in such a way? Granted, they were higher in the social hierarchy than Omegas but that still made them lower than Alphas, and therefore pretty useless in Matthew’s opinion.

Matthew’s face softens, though, as he turns on the bed to look at his sleeping Omega. The lowest of the low, apparently, but as Matthew runs a hand over his tanned thigh, he is absolutely sure that he would cut to pieces any Alpha who dared even breathe near Dominic, let alone touch him. Matthew can feel contentment through their bond, and he smiles fondly.

Dominic’s eyes flutter open when the door knocks loudly. Matthew instinctively growls, before pressing Dominic’s rising shoulder back down to the bed. “Stay here. It should be room service.” Matthew stands up and walks around the corner to the door, Dominic pouting at the loss of Matthew’s arse from his line of sight. He rolls back on the bed, wondering just _how_  he got quite so lucky with his soul mate. He’s absolutely beautiful, and Dominic sighs with contentment, eyes closed.

“You look quite lovely like that,” Matthew says and Dominic’s eyes flash open to see Matthew carrying a tray. Instinctively, Dominic’s eyes fall to his knot, prominent even as his cock swings soft between his legs. “And _quite_  sinful when you do that,” he continues, Dominic blushing when he realises he’s been caught. Matthew sets the tray down, pouring a cup of weak-looking herbal tea from a teapot.

“You need to keep your strength up,” Matthew says in answer to Dominic’s unanswered question. “You’re not thirsty, are you?” Dominic shakes his head. Matthew smirks. “I thought so. Drink this.”

Dominic does so, eager to please his Alpha and revelling in being cared for, an important dynamic to their bond. Matthew pours Dominic another cup of the tea after he drains his first, and Dominic finishes it eagerly. As he puts the teacup down on the table, Matthew raises his head, sniffing. “Dominic,” he drawls, partly in warning and partly in appreciation.

Rolling on the bed, Dominic whines as the next wave of his heat rolls through his body, finding himself presenting on the bed before the word “please” has even passed his lips. Matthew is behind him, and before he knows it he’s inside him, easing the burn as he thrusts in and out shallowly.

As he takes Matthew’s knot with a longing sigh, Matthew holds Dominic tight to his body. “I’ll take care of you,” Matthew says as he comes, Dominic close to sobbing with the mixture of need and desire pumping through his body. “You’re mine, and I’m here.”

Dominic offers his neck to Matthew as he feels the Alpha twitch and spurt inside him. “Matthew,” he says shakily, his neck being covered in kisses and little nips. He lets the Alpha continue in silence for a few moments. “I feel like I hardly know you.”

Matthew isn’t surprised by the question. “There’s hardly much to know,” he responds with quickly, smiling against Dominic’s golden skin. His hand entwines with Dominic’s on his belly.

“Well, if we’re bound together for the rest of our lives, I’d like to think there’s at least something to know,” Dominic says as the peak of this wave of heat passes and he finds himself able to think a bit more clearly, even with Matthew’s knot still tying them.

Matthew pretends to bite at Dominic’s nose, causing him to giggle, before moving back to working on Dominic’s neck. “Next time, we’re knotting face to face. I want to see you come,” Matthew says, and Dominic presses himself backwards, Matthew’s hips jutting forward as he comes again. “You’re a naughty little Omega,” Matthew says hoarsely in Dominic’s ear, almost a feral growl, and Dominic jumps as Matthew’s hand takes his cock for the first time. “But I think you deserve this,” he says.

Dominic comes embarrassingly fast, but Matthew simply smiles into his back.

“I’m part of the Bellamy pack,” Matthew says, and Dominic’s breath hitches.

“You’re a Bellamy?!” he barely manages to say. His head spins. “They’re the most powerful pack in London.”

“Yep,” Matthew says, nipping a bit of Dominic’s skin and only adding to the constellation of marks across Dominic’s broad shoulders. “And you’ve just joined them. Congratulations.”

“But... I’m just a country boy, my father sent me here because he was scared one of the local gangs back home would snatch me to be a broodmare. You know how rare male Omegas are,” Dominic says, and Matthew nods with his nose moving in a line up and down Dominic’s back. “I’m a nobody.”

“You’re my mate,” Matthew growls quickly, pulling Dominic impossibly closer. “You’re the Omega of Matthew Bellamy, the soon-to-be Alpha of the Bellamy pack. Don’t you dare say that again.”

The moment of tension passes, and Matthew shifts to press a kiss to the bite mark once more. “You’ll never be a broodmare. You’ll have my children, but you’ll be just as much as a father to them as I will be.” Warmth swells in Dominic’s chest at these words. “Once your heat is over, we’ll go to my pack and you can meet the Alpha... well, my dad.” Matthew sucks in a deep breath. “He better like you or I’ll kill him myself.”

“Matthew!”

The resulting chuckle brings a smile to Dominic’s lips that he can’t quite describe. “He’ll like you, I’m sure. You’re absolutely gorgeous, for one thing,” Matthew says in that low tone that Dominic is beginning to love.

Dominic feels himself beginning to doze again before something crosses his mind. “Matthew... will I get pregnant from this heat?”

Matthew’s knot has decreased enough to allow him to slide out without causing Dominic pain. He moves on the bed so he lies face to face with Dominic. “I don’t think you will. Most Omegas who’ve just come off the pill for a heat won’t get pregnant, or so rumour goes in our pack. But now you’re bonded, you could stop taking that pill, if you want. You’ll go into heats with me by your side,” Matthew says, before leaning forward to kiss Dominic. The kiss deepens, Matthew rolling Dominic onto his back and settling between his spread legs. “Heats with me by your side, ready to mount you when you get hot and slick...”

“Oh God, Matthew,” Dominic groans, feeling himself doing just that as Matthew continues muttering filthy things in his ear. “M-Matthew, it’s...”

The Alpha doesn’t need telling. He takes Dominic as he faces him, just like he promised, and Dominic gets to watch as Matthew gives him everything he needs, and more.

~

Matthew wakes to find the bed empty. He immediately panics, only to look around the room and see Dominic standing at the window. “You scared me,” Matthew growls, and Dominic drops his head.

“Sorry. I just needed to stand up. My legs had forgotten how to work properly,” he says, and Matthew finds that he can’t stay angry at his mate for long. He crosses the room, wrapping his arms around Dominic’s stomach as they stare out over yet another rainy London day.

“Tell me about yourself, Dom,” Matthew asks as he rests his chin on Dominic’s shoulder. Dominic loves the way the nickname (one he usually hates) sounds on Matthew’s tongue. Dominic laughs, though, and Matthew knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “What’s so funny?”

“I never pictured I would be telling my soul mate about myself, in a hotel room that stinks of sex, in the middle of my heat,” Dominic says, and Matthew can’t help but laugh.

“I’m glad to see I found an Omega with a sense of humour,” he replies, the pride in his voice overwhelming.

Dominic toys with Matthew’s fingers as he speaks, looking out across the London skyline. “My name is Dominic Howard,” he begins. “I’m nineteen, and I’m a tailor’s apprentice.”

Matthew grins. “Really? That’s quite fascinating.”

“You think?” Dominic’s heart swells at the thought that Matthew approves of his profession. “I’ve always thought clothes are wonderful, especially suits. The way they hug the human form... when I first saw you, especially in that suit...” Dominic stops himself, feeling the tell-tale slickness between his legs, so he tries not to get distracted. “I worked on Savile Row, I can’t believe I landed the job... I don’t know how much my father must’ve paid the poor man who trained me, but I learned so much. I can’t wait to go back--” Dominic pauses abruptly, turning to look Matthew in the eye. “Of course, I mean, if you’ll let me.”

Matthew smiles, leaning forward to catch Dominic’s lips in a kiss. “Of course I will, if that’s what you want. I live in Mayfair, anyway, with my father.” Matthew breathes in the heady scent near Dominic’s pulse point as Dominic wraps his arms around his neck. “Nineteen... isn’t that a bit old for your first heat?”

Dominic’s legs begin to tremble, unable to hold off the wave for any longer. “My father wanted me to be safe before...” he manages to say before Matthew is turning him around, pressing him up against the glass of the window, six storeys above the crowded street below.

“I can see why,” Matthew growls. “You are absolutely _divine_.”

~

“What about you?” Dominic asks a few hours later, as he sits on top of Matthew’s cock, the need sated for a while but still tied. Matthew smiles up lazily beneath him, stroking his hands up and down Dominic’s thighs. “Can you tell me something about you?” Dominic asks, careful to not phrase it as a command.

Matthew hums loudly, looking to the ceiling. “I’m twenty-two, though I turn twenty-three soon. I’m on the board of directors for the Bellamy Group, though I’ll be CEO once my dad resigns... _if_  he ever resigns, stubborn bastard,” he says, but he smiles up at Dominic. “You don’t need to worry about that, though,” he says, Dominic’s hands beginning to roam his chest fondly. Matthew sighs, tipping his head back as his knot releases into Dominic, filling him with come. Dominic grinds down to meet the undulation of Matthew’s hips, seeking his own release and finding it as he shoots a ribbon of come across Matthew’s chest.

With a smile, Matthew scoops some up between two fingers, licking it up greedily. “I think I’m addicted to how you taste, to how you smell,” he drawls, and Dominic feels dizzy. He wonders if Matthew will continue to be this loving and devoted when his heat ends, but as Matthew is offering his hand to his mouth, dripping with his own come, Dominic finds himself distracted as he begins to lap it up.

~

Dominic groans as he rolls off the bed, glancing outside at the night sky before pacing around the room. “How long is this heat going to last? I just want to go outside, or... or take a shower without getting slick and sweaty just five minutes after.”

“Stop pacing,” Matthew growls, sitting on the edge of the bed. Dominic does just that, before Matthew opens his arms in invitation. Dominic sits in Matthew’s lap, allowing himself to be cradled by his Alpha. “At least you’ve got me here with you. It’d be hell to be here by yourself, just with your toys.” Matthew casts a glance at Dominic’s suitcase, open but hardly touched in the corner of the room. He can see one of the knotted dildos near the top. “They look painful.”

Dominic simply raises his eyebrows at Matthew, shifting his weight in Matthew’s lap. Matthew continues.

“The first heat, especially with those bloody pills, is always long. It’s only been five days, and you’re already going more time between waves. I’d say you’ve got a couple of days left,” he says, taking a long sniff of Dominic’s neck.

“How long will it be then, until the next heat?” Dominic asks warily.

Matthew laughs. “Did you not pay attention in Biology, little Omega?” Dominic blushes, driving his face into the crook of Matthew’s neck. “First year off the pill? I would say maybe you’ll have three or four a year, then they’ll turn monthly. And shorter, too.”

“Good. I’m sore,” Dominic pouts, and Matthew moves to kiss that pout away.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Matthew asks, a wicked grin on his face.

“Yes please.”

~

Dominic is watching Matthew’s eyes slowly droop shut, his Alpha having tried to fight off sleep for the past half hour now. They’d both eaten well, Dominic finding his appetite returning as his heat begins to wane. They’d even managed to go long enough between waves of the heat to allow a maid in to change the sheets, even if Matthew had growled at the poor Beta the whole time she was there. A smile curls on his lips as Matthew stirs a little, eyes fluttering open as he holds Dominic tight. “You should be sleeping,” he murmurs, eyes closed again already.

“Watching you sleep is more interesting, though,” Dominic answers, heart expanding at the tiny smile Matthew gives in return. “Matthew?” Dominic asks, and his Alpha becomes more alert immediately. “How come you’re nearly twenty-three, but you never bonded with an Omega?”

“Never really felt like it,” Matthew says, running a hand up and down the skin of Dominic’s back. He sighs a little. “I knew I would have to, one day. I knew it would have to be an Omega, too, so I never bothered trying to search for my soul mate. I just... resigned myself to my fate, decided to choose some Omega or the other when I got to the right age.”

The way Matthew looks up and smiles at Dominic, then, nearly makes the poor Omega’s heart stop.

“I’m glad I found you.”

“I’m glad you found me,” Dominic says quietly, allowing Matthew to nuzzle his neck.

“You’re something I never knew I was missing in my life,” Matthew says, rolling Dominic onto his back, continuing to sniff delicately at Dominic, moving down his chest. “You’re going to bear us some strong babies,” Matthew says with adoration in his voice, and Dominic is elated; bringing up the subject of babies in the presence of an Omega is enough to make them happy, but complimenting them on their ability to bear them will make them ecstatic.

Matthew stops sniffing half way down Dominic’s chest, looking up at Dominic with one eyebrow raised. “What?” Dominic asks, panic filling his veins even though all he feels over their bond is love. “What’s wrong?”

“You do seem to be quite the exceptional little Omega, Dominic,” Matthew says, sniffing again in confirmation before pressing a kiss to the middle of Dominic’s belly. “I suppose congratulations are in order,” he smiles widely, and Dominic’s hands fly to his mouth as he cries out happily.

“Are you sure?” Dominic asks, hands still over his mouth.

Matthew quickly moves up the bed, taking Dominic’s head between his hands and kissing him passionately. “One hundred percent. An Omega who was bred during his first heat?” Matthew says, pulling back to look at Dominic. “You should be _so_ proud,” Matthew says with a grin fit to split his face.

Matthew begins kissing his belly again, and Dominic isn’t proud; he’s absolutely overjoyed.


End file.
